Jay Jay's Colourful Cover- Up
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Jay Jay decides to fly out and touch a rainbow, but a hailstorm, twins and some blue paint land him in trouble. (Adaption of the episode of the same title requested by tate310.)


It had been raining for two whole days in Tarrytown, and Jay Jay had been stuck in the hangar with nothing to do. He ended up talking to his friend, Old Oscar, a lot more often than usual due to the rain- but by the third day, the rain had dissipated, and Jay was very happy to finally get out of the hangar without getting wet. So he emerged from the hangar and looked at the surrounding valley.

Right out in the valley, he spotted a beautiful sight; it was a rainbow, shining with different colours and brightening up the blue sky with reds and greens.

"Wow!" Jay Jay exclaimed in awe. "That rainbow is so pretty!"

"It sure is." Old Oscar agreed.

"Hey, it looks so close I could touch it!" Jay Jay continued. This made the older plane chuckle.

"Yes it certainly looks that way. But believe me; Jay Jay- rainbows are further than you think. I've never heard of a human or a plane touch a rainbow before."

Hearing this made Jay Jay very excited indeed.

"I bet I'll be the first plane to touch a rainbow!" He said to himself. 'After all, if it's close, than surely I can touch it!"

...

Later that day, Jay Jay decided to go and touch the rainbow- he wanted to prove he could do it. However, Jay Jay was meant to be going over his flight plan with Mr E.Z O'Malley that afternoon, and a flight plan was very important to a jet plane. But another look at the rainbow made his mind up for him.

"I'll quickly go and touch it!" He said to himself. "It's not far, and I'm sure I'll be able to touch it and then come back in time for my training!"

So with his mind made up, the little jet plane quietly sneaked round the hangar and took off without being spotted. He started his journey along the sky, hoping to catch the rainbow.

But after fifteen minutes, Jay Jay realised that he was nowhere near the rainbow at all!

'That's strange!' He thought to himself. 'I should have touched it by now."

Suddenly, Jay Jay felt something wet strike his left wing- and he felt another near his rear. Looking above him he saw that the skies surrounding him had darkened, and he was dismayed to see that the rainbow had vanished from sight. But now he had a bigger problem than not being able to touch the rainbow.

Jay Jay had to seek cover- and quickly!

...

Soon, he saw an old barn ahead on the ground, and so he decided to seek shelter there until the storm had blown over.

So he swooped down to land in the barn- but he was surprised to find that it was filled with hay! He could only fit one half of himself in from the hailstones, so he went to sleep with the hail clattering away at his tail.

...

Later, when he awoke, he noticed two things: one, the storm had stooped, which meant he could go home now; and two, well there were two people standing there- dressed in identical clothes! They also had identical faces and hair.

"Hello!" The farmhands chorused.

"Hello," Jay Jay replied politely, despite feeling strange and sore at his tail. "I'm Jay Jay."

"Well, pleased to meet ya, Jay Jay! I'm Larry, and this is Harry- we're twins, ya see." One of the farmhands smiled. "Come on, we'll help ya outta here!"

So they helped Jay Jay carefully reverse out of the barn and back to the open air.

"Thank you." Jay Jay said gratefully. "I better head home now, or else I'll"-

"Wait- we can't let ya go home with yer tail all dented! Say, me and my brother will fix it up for you!" Larry insisted.

Jay Jay knew he had to cover his tracks, and he was surprised by the kind offer, so he decided to accept it and hope for the best.

"Yes, that will be nice!" Jay Jay sighed, though he had to return to E.Z Airlines before he was found out to be missing.

So the brothers sanded his tail end down, and then Harry fetched some paint for Jay Jay – little did the young jet plane know that the farmhand had grabbed some blue paint instead of brown! They grabbed paintbrushes and began painting over the dents and soon Jay was as good as new- and a two- tone jet to boot.

Once they had finished, Jay Jay revved up his engine and said thank you to the brothers again. They said he was most welcome and so after saying goodbye, the little plane hurried home to the airport.

...

Mr E.Z O' Malley was not happy when he saw Jay Jay's blue tail and was immediately able to make a deduction about his whereabouts, but he decided to keep quiet about it for the time being.

"So Jay Jay, what have you been up to this morning?" He asked politely and with a hint of casualness.

"Nothing, sir- I just saw a rainbow and watched it from the hangar." Jay Jay lied.

"So, Jay Jay, before we start your flight plan, I want you to take a short flight down to Lightning Bug Lake for me- just as a warm up."

"Oh- okay sir!" Jay Jay replied, confused. He hadn't expected this, but he was relieved he had gotten away with it- for now, and so he took off into the sky and raced towards Lightning Bug Lake.

...

Soon, he had arrived and he decided to fly over the lake- but as he did so, he saw his reflection racing alongside him. That was when Jay realised the truth behind Mr O'Malley's motives of sending Jay Jay here.

Downcast, he returned to E.Z Airlines to face the inevitable.

...

Only, he was surprised to see that his mentor, Big Jake, was there with E.Z O'Malley – and Brenda Blue was there too, yielding a brush and a tin of blue paint.

"Now Jay Jay, what did you really do?"

With a breath, the little jet explained about going to touch the rainbow, getting caught in the hailstorm, his meeting the twins and how they had patched him again. Mr O'Malley nodded throughout the whole account.

"Well, I'm glad you're home safe and sound, Jay Jay, but you should never go off without telling someone- and you shouldn't lie, either. You were lucky in that hailstorm, but for all anyone knew, you could have been grounded elsewhere without fuel and then no one would know what's happened to you! Please do not do this again in future, Jay Jay."

"I understand sir." Jay Jay replied, ashamed.

"Good."

...

"There's something valuable about being honest, Jay Jay." Big Jake told him later that evening. Jay Jay's new blue coat shimmered in the sunset rays.

"What's that, Big Jake?"

"No matter how bad things are, you should always tell the truth- because even when you don't, it always has a way of finding itself out."

"Big Jake, from now on, my honesty will never be questionable, because I'll be true blue!"

And the two friends laughed heartily as the sun set over Tarrytown.


End file.
